IG-88
Summary IG-88, also known as Phlutdroid, was an IG-series assassin droid manufactured by Holowan Laboratories. Soon after his creation, the droid realized his capabilities at and thirst for killing and proceeded to slaughter all those in the facility which made him. He then escaped into the galaxy and became one of the most feared bounty hunters of the era. He was considered a rival to the likes of Boba Fett, Dengar, Bossk, and Black Krrsantan, themselves some of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with vibroblades. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: IG-88, Phlutdroid Origin: Star Wars Classification: IG-series assassin droid, bounty hunter Age: Around 12 years Height: 1.96 metres Gender: Masculine programming Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful with all sorts of weapons (including blasters, flamethrowers, grenades and grenade launchers, vibroknives and vibroswords, darts, etc), skilled hand to hand combatant, Sound Manipulation (via sonic disruptors and other sounds based devices built into his body), Fire Manipulation (via mini flame-thrower built into his body), can fire toxic gas clouds and neurotoxin tipped darts, Enhanced Senses (Equipped with optics which allow him vision in all spectrums, including infrared and ultraviolet, and in 360 degrees. Also has additional heat sensors and superior hearing compared to humans), can hack into computers and other systems as can astromechs, can extend his limbs and rotate his torso 360 degrees while standing still on his feet Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Should not be weaker than the inferior IG-RM series droids, which are at least as strong as Garazeb Orrelios. Casually tore apart a blast door capable of withstanding blaster rifle fire. Made a several metre wide hole in a solid stone roof of a cave by crashing through). Small Building level with vibroblades (Can cut characters/armours with this kind of durability. They also ignore conventional durability to an extent). Small Building level with blasters (Is known to carry a variety of blaster rifles on his person. His preferred DLT-20A - being a heavy blaster rifle - should be more powerful than Boba Fett's EE-3 carbine, which has proven itself capable of vaporizing an adult human with a single shot on the highest power setting). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (His concussion grenades are about as powerful as the standard Class-A Thermal Detonator) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Droids from the inferior IG-86 line can react to blaster shots and give Jedi such as the likes of Padawan Ahsoka Tano some trouble in melee combat) Lifting Strength: Class 5 ' (Should be at least comparable to the IG-RM series droids, who are at least as strong as the likes of adult male Wookiees and Lasat) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be at least as durable as if not more so than the likes of Garazeb Orrelios and Bombinax. Armour plating tough enough to cause blaster rifle fire to simply bounce off. Withstood crashing through the solid stone roof of a cave with such force that he made a several metre wide hole) Stamina: Can fight so long as his power cells have charge. Range: Extended melee range with vibroblades. Tens of metres with flame-thrower, grenades, poison darts. Hundreds of metres with blaster rifles. Potentially a few kilometres with heavy blaster rifles. Standard Equipment: DLT-20A rifle, various other blaster models, concussion grenades, DAS-430 neural inhibitor, flame-thrower, poison darts, toxic gas emitter, sonic disruptor, vibroblades. Intelligence: High. IG-88 is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant. He is also extremely cunning and a capable tactician by droid standards. He can make excellent use of what resources and weapons he has at his disposal in order to deal with the enemies at hand. He is also cunning enough to allow others to do much of the dirty work and swoop in at the last minute in order to finish the job. Manipulated two groups of enemies into fighting each other, then swooped in to easily finish off the weakened remnants of the victorious side. An inferior IG-series assassin droid has proven itself quite skilled at pushing the right buttons of someone he is interrogating in order to obtain the information he desires; IG-88 himself should also be capable of such. Weaknesses: Will shut down when power cells run out of charge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8